mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis
The Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis is an independent scientific research firm that specializes in studying inter-dimensional theories and a substance dubbed as "The Dark Matter." The organization was founded in 1984 by Dr. Bradford Rant, but was actually created in 2010 as a marketing tool for the launch of LEGO Universe. Canon Details * Canon Element Type: Organization * Function: Inter-Dimensional Research * Appearances: Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster; A Future in the Past ''(not yet released); ''Alpha Team: Mission Deep City ''(not yet released); ''Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Mysteries of the Arctic (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) * Real or Fictional: Fictional History After being ousted from an unnamed scientific firm, Dr. Bradford Rant took his scientific research and founded his own firm, named in his honor, in 1984. Some of its earliest members include Professor Gunther Wendt, Dr. Henrietta William, and Professor Heinrik Kowalski. While on a research mission on Easter Island in 1985, Dr. Bradford Rant disappeared without a trace. Convinced that their founder became victim to either the force they were studying or the organization that ousted him, the remaining scientists continued Bradford Rant's research. As time went on, more scientists, such as Professor Billy Lugosi and Professor Samantha Rhodes joined the organization. However, Billy Lugosi left the organization in 1994 after his experiments to reanimate a dead hamster caused mayhem in LEGO City. Currently, the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis has turned its attention to the study of what the organization calls "The Dark Matter" and looking at possible solutions to contain it. They also have tracked down several pods that have landed around the world. Functions Like mentioned prior, the institute focuses on studying several areas of science that other organizations have considered too advanced for human comprehension, including a means to traverse between different universes, unknown substances, and researching the fabric of the space-time continuum. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. The Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis started out as a promotional website launched by LEGO in advance of the launch of LEGO Universe. The promotion surrounded the landing of seven pods that would slowly build up to the launch of the actual game. The first one was "recovered" by the institute, and a contest was launched that stated that, if someone found one of these pods, they were allowed to keep it. The institute's website was also home to The Great Minifigure Mission, a series of mini-games that allowed players to solve puzzles, smash stromlings, and test their memory to earn points. Completing all of the mini-games would unlock a set of trailers for the video game. Trivia * When abbreviated, the name Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis spells the word brick. * In the lore of LEGO Universe, the scientists at the institute are human while the pods themselves contain minifigures, implying that the pods are coming from a universe inhabited by minifigures. The Mustache Maniacs Film Co. cinematic universe does not treat this as canon, instead applying the "focalized lens" rule that allows films created with different means to co-exist in the same universe. * Originally just part of the pods promotion, the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis was given a much more prominent role in Project U as a unifying element for the different movies. External Links * Page on LEGO Universe Wiki * Bradford Rant Institute Website Category:Canon World Category:2015